Entre las costillas
by BionicaRouge
Summary: De cómo Minato cayó al vacío rompiéndole la nuca a un conejo. "Miran el abismo y no dejan que sus rodillas cedan ante el impulso de entrar en el negro profundo, y es porque hay alguien que los toma de la mano y evita que se estrellen en la noche generosa que abraza a los ídolos caídos." / Oneshot. Este fic participa en el reto "Darkfic" del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las hojas.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto _"Darkfic"_ del foro _La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC, no apto para sensibles.

* * *

Las sombras se decoloran en las piedras y los respingos de pasto que crecen alrededor de los guijarros ceden ante las manos de los ANBU que desentierran un misterio, el secreto que un día rompe el glorioso mito del rayo amarillo y revuelve entre sus alumnos gritos de estupefacción. El sol que quema las gotas de rocío se impone sobre el rostro de Minato golpeado, un moretón se abre paso entre su blanca piel y se estira en pequeñas telarañas hinchadas y vasos sanguíneos rotos bajo su ojo izquierdo. Lleno de arañazos y con sangre en las comisuras de los labios logra sonreír y mira hacia dentro de la cueva.

—Te dije que vendrían por nosotros, Kushina.

…

El segundero del reloj cose una rutina. Un segundo. Dos segundos. Tres segundos y Obito se frota los ojos y deja en evidencia el sueño pesado que se cierne sobre su cuerpo. Las ojeras ya lo delatan, y la torpeza con que derrama agua en la arena hace que Kakashi resople entre dientes y se muerda la parte interna de las mejillas, abriendo una brecha en su carne y dejándole el sabor a sangre entre la lengua y el paladar. Rin tiene los ojos rojos, no ha dejado de llorar. Las marcas en sus mejillas están embarradas entre lamentos y pesadillas.

—Es parte de ser ninja. Ver cosas horribles. —afirma Kakashi y logra que sus dos compañeros lo miren; uno enfadado, la otra incrédula.

—¡Si hubiéramos intentado…!

—¡Pero no lo hicimos! No tenemos la culpa, dejen de hacer esto.

 _Hacer esto_. Llorar. Gritar por la noche. Pedir perdón y depositar flores blancas en la Piedra de los Héroes.

El silencio pesa como plumas de canario. Suave y ligero se esparce entre los tres ninjas que no saben cómo sobrellevar lo inevitable, la horrenda desesperanza que crece entre latidos de furia y desconcierto. Ninguno está en servicio y El Tercero les ha dado una compensación económica que no sirve de nada porque no la han gastado. No se atreven. _¿Cómo podríamos?_ Hay cosas para las que nadie los prepara. Los ninjas son asesinos profesionales, inmutables ante la muerte, rompen huesos y se encargan de no tener emociones. Pero los sentimientos y los lazos afectivos también son importantes; los hacen fuertes y les dan aliento cuando las cosas son peligrosas, horribles o insoportables. Miran el abismo y no dejan que sus rodillas cedan ante el impulso de entrar en el negro profundo, y es porque hay alguien que los toma de la mano y evita que se estrellen en la noche generosa que abraza a los ídolos caídos.

…

Hacía cinco días que no habían comido bien. Sus últimas provisiones fueron destrozadas por un sello explosivo que los ninjas enemigos lanzaron contra ellos. Lo que comenzó como unas vacaciones del equipo de Minato y su esposa, había terminado como una guerra por el Kyubi. Estaban agotados y sin municiones, la aldea aún estaba lejos y no podían avanzar luego de la puesta del sol por la cantidad de adversarios que rondaban la zona. En medio del hambre, las heridas que Rin mantenía a raya con dificultad y el miedo que azotaba a Minato por la vida de Kushina; el grupo de cinco se conservaba inquieto e incluso Kakashi se angustiaba y se mantenía más atento a su entorno. Obito se sentó a su lado en la guardia, observando con preocupación a Kushina, quien hecha un ovillo dormía junto a Minato con grandes ojeras y vendajes en la frente. Apagaron la fogata antes de que anocheciera y la luz de la luna apenas iluminaba la cabellera roja y larga de la Uzumaki. No hacía mucho que un grupo de siete ninjas habían intentado llevársela y cada vez podían menos contra ellos. Kakashi rogaba por encontrarse un equipo que los ayudara, cada vez que escuchaban a alguien acercarse, quería que llevaran los protectores de la hoja. Pero sólo eran enemigos. Estaba cansado y hastiado; su maestro se quebraba cada vez más y no entendía quién los iba a apoyar cuando ellos ya no pudieran. Si Rin empezaba a volverse loca, si Kushina sufría más heridas, si él no podía protegerlos… Obito resistiría, porque era un cabeza hueca que no entendía el ataque mayor que estaban sufriendo; pero no sabía si ese chico podría salvarlos a todos.

—¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

—A este paso, tardaremos al menos otros cuatro días.

Habían logrado cazar un conejo pequeño y lo acompañaron con algunos hongos que crecían junto al río. Sin embargo, no podían cazar más durante el día, paranoicos y perturbados por la cantidad de ninjas que los perseguían a todos lados, los detectaban rápidamente y no les daban treguas, vigilando las fuentes de comida y de agua que se encontraban de paso. Kakashi se sentía inquieto. Se suponía que él era un genio. Que Minato era el mejor ninja de Konoha. Kushina era el junchuriki del Kyubi. Rin y Obito eran suficientemente fuertes. No era posible que les estuviese ocurriendo eso.

—Vamos a salir de esto, ¿verdad?

Los ojos negros de Obito reflejaban las estrellas en el firmamento. Sus orbes tenían una fina capa de agua y Kakashi nunca lo había visto tan asustado. Quería decirle que todo pasaría pronto, ¿pero y si no? ¿Quién era él para mentirle al Uchiha? ¿Para afirmar algo de lo que no estaba seguro? Encogió los hombros y cerró los ojos. No había nada que decir.

…

Los nudillos encarnados se aprietan y entre el ónix de los ojos de Obito se pierden las dudas. Kakashi no se quita la máscara pero Rin sabe que ha sonreído al menos un poco. El párpado izquierdo tiembla un poco y la sangre de la ceja resbala por la sien manchándola de vida.

—Has mejorado.

—No quiero ser débil.

La incertidumbre sobre lo que pasará en el futuro y de qué manera van a sufrirlo añade fuerza para seguir trabajando. Entrenan día y noche, tras las inseguras murallas verdes de Konoha cuyo invierno está próximo y se siente en los olores húmedos de la noche. Las cigarras cantan todo el día y Rin prepara té. Su helecho se marchita poco a poco y le avergüenza ir al hospital. Las miradas morbosas sólo les recuerdan lo que pasó. El sol tambaleante sobre las montañas ilumina tres rostros y un montón de arrugas que El Tercero siente deslustrarse en su piel. No hay noticias sobre nada, sobre el próximo Hokage ni el nombre que acabó siendo un tabú y una condena de pesadillas para quien disfrutó mirado su sonrisa.

—Debemos acabar con esto, ¿no? Cerrar un ciclo. —aventura Rin y espera que ambos le digan que sí.

—No es tan fácil. —opina Obito arrugando su pantalón en un puño de impotencia.

—No dije que lo fuera. Pero tiene que haber algo. Una manera para dejar de sentir toda la culpa.

Kakashi asiente.

—Seguir adelante.

…

Obito corría con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, Kakashi al frente volteaba recurrentemente, con la máscara destrozada y los ojos asustados de un venado. Obito apretaba la delgada muñeca de Rin y seguía avanzando entre la maleza, llevándose con él ramas y hojas secas. Sin descanso hasta Konoha.

Los ninjas enemigos habían logrado extraer el Kyubi, finalmente. Mas el disgusto de Minato se convirtió en demencia y los atacó cuando Obito sugirió llevarse a Kushina para atenderla en un pueblo cercano.

—¡No tocarán a Kushina! ¡Lárguense! ¡Traidores!

Rabioso los sacó de la cueva y se encerró con la pelirroja desplomando parte del socavón y protegiéndolo con chakra. Los tres sabían que Minato era peligroso y fueron por ayuda en vez de quedarse a intentar que recobrara la cordura. Mientras tanto, Kushina sufría por el desgaste de chakra y por la pérdida de sangre.

—Minato, debemos irnos. Moriremos si nos quedamos aquí.

Las lágrimas caían en la tierra, formando pequeñas congregaciones de lodo y desesperación. Kushina no podía hacer más que intentar que su marido recuperara la conciencia. A pasos lentos, Minato se agachó a su altura y le besó los ojos, con una ternura que rompía sus huesos y hacía descansar su corazón.

—No, Kushina. No puedo perderte.

Minato comenzó a llorar y la mano fría de su esposa recorrió su mejilla con devoción. Los pómulos llenos de tierra y un chichón en la cabeza no amenazaban su belleza. Los labios rotos se mordieron y se besaron, desgajando la piel paso a paso.

—Te protegeré.

Kushina no quiso desmentirlo.

Sus ojos azules lo guiaron hasta un conejo herido que respiraba pesadamente y se mantenía inmóvil pero lo vigilaba a cada paso.

—Kushina, ¡hay un conejo! Podemos comerlo. —dijo con entusiasmo mientras se acercaba a él y le pasaba los dedos por su frágil nuca.

—No, Minato. Deja eso.

Minato estaba realmente molesto, sus ojos vagaban entre su cuello y sus ojos violetas sobresaltados. Era tan frágil y tan blanco, tan fácil de romper. Kushina era una malagradecida, ¿dónde estaría ahora si no fuera por él? Hace tanto que no comía bien. Tanto, tanto…

—Aliviaremos su sufrimiento —añadió con una nota de resentimiento en la voz—, está malherido y nosotros comeremos. No sabemos cuándo tendremos una oportunidad así. ¡Podemos comerlo! ¡Vamos a comerlo!

—Minato. No aprietes… ¡No lo hagas!

El timbre de horror en la pelirroja se acabó con un crujido. El silencio después de aquél rumor espantoso se levantó como rey entre naciones, pero Minato no se dio cuenta sino hasta que terminó de despellejarlo.

—Kushina, haremos una fogata, será pequeña. Ayúdame.

La mujer no le hizo caso. Sus ojos perdidos no lo observaban a él.

—¿Estás enojada? Vamos, Kushina, tenía que hacerlo, moriremos si no nos alimentamos.

Probó siendo más amable, le dedicó una sonrisa y los mares de sus ojos se oscurecieron como una tormenta.

—Amor… Vamos. Sólo es un conejo. ¿No vas a hablarme? —Después de no obtener respuesta, se levantó enfurecido— ¡Pues maldición! ¡Tenía que hacerlo! ¿No entiendes nuestra situación? —la cabeza de la Uzumaki caía sin vida en la tierra, Minato sólo quería que ella respondiera—Vendrá gente de Konoha, lo juro.

Mintió, mordiéndose los labios, tronando los huesos de sus dedos con nerviosismo. El temor en su lenguaje corporal se hizo más agudo e intentó hacer acopio de su entrenamiento ninja para ocultar la mentira.

—Vendrán a rescatarnos, y te curarás, ¿verdad que sí? Estaremos juntos. ¿Verdad? Kushina, sólo es un conejo.

Entre reproches fue arrancando tiras de carne con el kunai. La mejilla de Kushina fue desapareciendo. Intentando convencerla de que comiera, mordisqueó la carne cruda y sus dientes fueron manchándose de carmín.

—Está muy sabroso. Sabe tan rico como uno de tus besos. Sabe a ti, Kushina. Me lo comeré todo si no hablas. Estás advertida. Te comeré si no dices nada…

…

Aún no puede dejar de recriminarse a sí misma el haberse marchado. La garganta encierra los gritos de Rin, quien se repite que hizo lo correcto, que debe ser fuerte, que Obito y Kakashi también la necesitan y que irse no fue una decisión egoísta. Los dedos entumecidos se aprietan alrededor del ramillete de flores que aún no se decide a dejar sobre la tumba marmoleada y recién pulida. Las espinas rompen el papel y le crean rasguños en las palmas de las manos. No siente las lágrimas calientes hasta que resbalan y caen entre sus clavículas. Los monstruos no son ninjas enemigos que secuestran bijus y hacen que el feroz lobo se vea como un cachorro molesto. Los monstruos son bestias que habitan en los ojos más azules y en los inmensos cielos que sonríen y le tienden la mano cuando cae al lodo a causa de una fuerte patada. Minato no es entonces una piedra angular que protege al equipo. Y no sabe qué es. Y no sabe qué fue. Si la locura te atrapa un día o si la llevas escondida entre las costillas como los pulmones.

Pasa los dedos sobre el nombre grabado y sabe que no es fácil y que dentro de diez años se despertará de madrugada gritando, recordando detalle a detalle el rostro masticado de Kushina y el vómito rojo de Minato sobre sus sandalias. A los diecisiete años, aún no sabrá decirle a Obito el secreto de la autopsia y del feto de tres meses que no pudo formarse en su totalidad. Siente el pecho apretado, la demencia de Minato iluminando el infierno de sus pesadillas.

—Perdóname. Perdón. Lo siento tanto… Tanto. Lo lamento, Kushina, bebé… Perdón.

* * *

Tuve muchas complicaciones para hacer el fic. Quedan quizá algunos cabos sueltos y no sé si es tan dark como debería. El canibalismo es sin duda una de las mayores transgresiones que se practicaban y hoy en día son tabú. Quise hablar de ello, pues es de mis temas favoritos en películas de terror.

Dejen un review para errores, dudas o cualquier cosa que se les ocurra, muchas gracias :D Y no olviden pasar por el foro.


End file.
